Out of Time
Previous episode: N/A '⋅''' Next Episode: White Coats'' Out of Time is the first episode in the fist season of Codename: Hourglass. It is the pilot episode, focusing on Chloe's storyline. Synopsis Agent Chloe Ahern of Hourglass is sent back in time to stop a global disaster. Things won’t be as easy as they sound, when she is kidnapped upon arrival by a shady gang. Transcript The scene opens on a barren desert. HOURGLASS HEADQUARTERS, 2???. Underneath the desert lies a giant bunker, built to hold hundreds of Hourglass agents. A symbol similar to an hourglass, made of two triangles on top of each other, is on every doorway. The camera sweeps around the headquarters as the monologue is given. :Chloe: This is our world. Well, soon to be your world. Several years ago, two of the world’s major powers engaged in nuclear warfare. The results weren’t pretty. Nearly the entire population were wiped out by the bombs themselves, or died from the chemicals released into the air. Us at Hourglass, we’re a lucky few. We managed to move all our resources underground before the first major strike happened. As for who Hourglass are? They’re an agency determined to make the world a better place, now more than ever. But our supplies are running out now, and we need to fix this problem as soon as possible. So, the scientists here have set their minds to cracking time travel. We did it. Er, they did it. I helped, though. I mean, I’m not gonna say I had a major part, but I helped. :Chloe: But yeah, we’ve cracked time travel. It’s safe, too! Amazing, right? Now, a team are gearing up to go back in time and stop the nuclear war at its core. It’s a pretty big responsibility and I’m nervous about it, needless to say. That’s right. Chloe Ahern, part-time temporal scientist, part-time field agent, full-time time traveller and saviour of the human race. As Chloe says the last bit, the camera pans from the ground up at Chloe tying her shoelaces. She stands up and the camera focuses on her face. As the next section of monologue is spoken, the camera switches between footage of the character being spoken about, the scientists and the time machine itself. The first shown is a muscular man with short black hair. :Chloe: That’s Ronny Fitz, an ex-military soldier. He gets really serious about things, especially missions, so it’s best to stay on his good side. Especially with his, y’know, sheer strength. He was chosen for the mission due to his skills as a commander and experience in the field. The camera focuses on a girl with long golden hair and glasses, seen tying it up into a ponytail. :Chloe: Andrea Griffin. Engineering prodigy, sassmaster to the extreme, overall great friend. We’ve bonded in training sessions for this mission and she’s something else, lemme tell ya. Her engineering prowess made her a definite candidate; she knows the machine inside out! Or so she says. I think she’s lying though, I’ve seen the blueprints and my brain nearly fried. The camera focuses on a man with shabby hair and scars. :Chloe: He’s, uh, he’s... No, no, I got this. He’s Jack! Jack Coleman. Yeah. He’s a historian. Bit of a bookworm, but he’s not afraid to go out and get facts. That’s why he’s got those scars. He’s top of the class when it comes to warfare though, so he’s gonna be a huge help. The camera focuses on a handsome man who appears to have skipped shaving the past few days. :Chloe: And this guy is Colin Roche. He’s a jerk with two dials. He’s either super jokey or what we like to call Doctor Roche. That’s when his psychology degree comes into play and he analyzes our every movement. Annoying, but could be helpful in our mission. The camera focuses on Chloe’s face as she ties her hair in a ponytail. :Chloe: And then there’s me, Chloe Ahern. I’m a temporal scientist. I wouldn’t say I was essential to the operation, but I know enough about how it works to be useful. I’ve also had some experience in the field before everything went to hell, which isn’t something everybody here can say. A scientist pokes his head into the room. :Scientist: Your team is waiting for you. He leaves and Chloe takes some deep breaths. :Chloe: Alright, Chloe, you can do this. You can do this. Chloe joins her four team mates. Andrea gives her a nudge, pointing at the hexagonal machine. :Andrea: This is it, huh? I could build something better in my sleep. :Colin: Sure you could. And I could stop drinking any time I want. :Ronny: If you two could stop grabbing at one another’s throats, we might get somewhere in this mission. Now, are we gonna go or what? :Chloe: (folds her arms) You make time-travelling sound like it’s no big deal. :Ronny: Well if you keep worrying about it, we’re not gonna get anywhere, are we? :Jack: (walking towards the machine) Let’s just go already. :Ronny: Uh, right. Yeah. The five approach the machine, imitating the cliché dramatic entrance. Jack hurries ahead, out of the shot. The others are disappointed by his not taking part. :Andrea: C’mon, Jack, we were trying to do something here! :Jack: (off-screen) It was stupid. :Colin: (looking at Andrea out of the corner of his eye) He’s got a point. The five enter the six-sided metal container that will send them back in time. They sit on the seats as the doors close around them. The scientists are seen working furiously at their computers and the machine disappears in a flash of blue light. ---- SYSTEM ERROR. ---- The group are sitting in awkward silence inside the time machine. Jack is tapping his fingers on his lap and Chloe and Ronny are looking around the box. The machine gives a violent jerk, bringing the five back to reality. They are all clearly panicking, but Colin and Ronny are attempting to hide their terror. Ronny isn’t doing a good job. :Colin: Alright guys, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Just stay calm and we can- The machine shakes again, knocking Andrea and Jack to the floor. :Andrea: (angrily) Alright, listen here, Doc. I know this thing inside and out and there’s no way it’s supposed to be jumping about like that! :Chloe: Time travel’s... (places two fingers on the bridge of her nose, annoyed) Nobody knows what’s going to happen, all right! So just shut up, both of you! :Colin: I dunno if you noticed, but my job is to stop you guys from flipping the fuck out! :Jack: (loudly) All three of you, stop! Nobody’s getting anywhere with this! Colin, you’re not doing a very good job at keeping us calm and you two, (turns to Andrea and Chloe) neither of you are helping! A chunk of the ceiling is torn away. :Andrea: That was definitely not supposed to happen. :Ronny: Everyone just... Just grab onto the pole! All five reach for the pole in the center of the room. As they do so, the chunk of ground underneath Jack’s feet is torn away. His hands slip off of the pole. Colin takes his hand and screams something inaudible. The ground underneath him disappears, and the two fall into the endless blue stream. Chloe and Andrea stand horror stricken, while Ronny is busy with a rope. He unravels it and tosses one end to Andrea. The other end is tied around his waist. :Ronny: (Screaming) I’m gonna go out there! :Andrea: (Screaming) What!? That’s crazy! :Ronny: Look, I’m not leaving my team out there! :Chloe: (Screaming) So you’re just gonna jump into... Time itself!? :Ronny: Pretty much, yeah! :Chloe: Do you- Do you realise how stupid that is!? :Ronny: Andrea seems on board with it! Andrea has finished tying the rope to the pole which they are all using as a support. She places her hand on Chloe’s shoulder and nods to Ronny. Ronny jumps, the rope trailing behind him. The girls wait a while. Andrea notices the rope beginning to fray. In the nick of time, she grabs the rope. The two start pulling it in - a difficult task. Ronny comes into sight, seemingly unconscious. The weight proves too much and Andrea falls into the blue. Screaming, both from Andrea and Chloe, though Chloe’s are the most desperate. ---- Chloe is in a bathroom stall. A single tear rolls down her face. Void of emotion, she unlocks the door and stands at the sink. She waves her hand under the tap. Confused, she does it again. The woman beside her kindly offers assistance. :Woman: Um, you’ve to (turns tap) turn the tap. :Chloe: I’m not from here. :Woman: Yeah, I figured as much. Where’re you from? :Chloe: Wish I could tell you. :Woman: (Pause, concerned) Are you alright? You don’t seem very- :Chloe: (Angrily) I’m fine! (Turns off tap) Just a bit homesick is all. :Woman: Oh. I guess I can relate. My son and I moved here a while back and- :Chloe: No, you can’t relate. Chloe storms out of the bathroom, leaving the woman a bit confused. ---- Chloe emerges in a restaurant. Nothing fancy, just your average restaurant. She stands for a moment, then grabs the nearest person by the shirt aggressively. The entire restaurant falls silent to watch this confrontation. :Man: (Panicking) Jeez, what the hell!? :Chloe (Completely emotionless) What year is it? :Man: Let me go! Holy...! :Chloe: I’m going to ask one more time. What year is it? :Man: 2015! Let me go now. Jesus. :Chloe: (Lets go slowly. Shocked.) Twenty... Twenty fifteen... I-I’ve gotta... Chloe runs out of the building, the restaurant staring at her. ---- Chloe is in the middle of a sky-high city. Without thinking, she darts down the street, taking seemingly random turns, tears streaming down her face as she runs. Eventually, she appears in an alleyway. You can’t really blame her, there are no cities where she’s from, so she doesn’t really know where to stay away from. She leans against a wall to gather her breath. A man approaches her from behind, followed by a small gang. He grabs her from behind. :Chloe: (Struggling to break free. Angrily.) Let me go! :Leader: And why should I do that? :Chloe: Listen! I don’t have much! I’m not looking for trouble! :Leader: Not much, huh? How ‘bout you give me everything you do have? :Chloe: With pleasure. Chloe delivers a powerful kick to the man’s shins, causing him to release her. She is surrounded by four armed men. A short fight scene ensues, Chloe beating the four with relative ease. A woman stands a distance behind Chloe, holding a gun. She shoots Chloe in the foot, causing her to fall to the floor. The woman stands above the suffering Chloe. She hits the agent over the head with the end of her gun, knocking her out. ---- Chloe wakes up strapped to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. A man is combing through the contents of her bag at the other end of the room, emptying the devices onto the table. The same woman as before enters the room, gun in hand. :Woman: About time you woke up. Now, anything you wanna get off your chest? Chloe spits on the woman. Angered, she retaliates by stomping on her foot - the one which was shot. Chloe stifles a scream. :Woman: I’ll ask again. Anything you wanna say? :Chloe: (Gritting her teeth) I’m an open book. :Woman: Oh really? (Twirling gun in her hands) What about those weird things in your bag? :Chloe: ...I’ve no clue what you’re talking about. :Woman: Do I look like an idiot? (Pause.) Actually, don’t answer that. A man enters the room - the same one who grabbed Chloe earlier. :Leader: Anything? :Woman: (Shakes head.) Zilch. :Leader: (Sighs.) Guess we’re gonna have to do this the hard way. The leader cocks his gun. A man runs into the building in panic. :Man: They’re here! :Leader: They’re... They’re here!? You had one job, Janson! One job! (Turns to Chloe.) We’re gonna have to make this quicker than expected. He gestures to the guy meddling with Chloe’s bag. He brings over a black sphere. The leader chops Chloe’s binds and rolls the ball to her, gun pointed at her all the while. :Leader: You know what that is, do something with it. If you wanna make it out of this alive, you’re gonna help us get out of here peacefully. And if you try anythin’ funny, well... (Shakes gun a little.) Chloe, with no other options, decides to comply. She twists the two halves of the sphere in opposite directions and the middle begins to glow blue. A couple of seconds pass. Chloe covers her ears just before the ball emits an ear-piercing noise. The gang members fall to the ground. The noise stops and Chloe darts to the other side of the room to gather her things. She is stopped in her tracks when the man closest gets up and holds a gun to her head. :Man: Nice try. A click is heard and Chloe flinches. She looks back to see the man on the ground, paralyzed. Standing over him is a young woman with a smile on her face and a taser in her hand. :Girl: (Waves.) Hiya. :Chloe: Uh, hey. :Amy: Name’s Amy. (Holds out hand.) :Chloe: (Reluctantly shakes her hand) ...Chloe. :Amy: Y’know, you’re dressed pretty funny for a kidnapee. :Chloe: Yeah, you’re one to talk. (Notices the emblem on the girl’s outfit.) Hourglass...? :Amy: What’re you, uh…? Amy looks around the room, filled with people dressed in black. She waves at a woman with dark hair. :Amy: Director! I found her! (Runs over to the director.) Amy talks to the director for a bit, before being ushered elsewhere. Chloe approaches the director. As she is about to walk away, Chloe puts her hand on her shoulder. :Chloe: Hi. Name’s Chloe. I’d like to join Hourglass. :Director: (Laughs.) Never heard of an Hourglass. :Chloe: Yeah, good one. Your friend Amy isn’t a very good liar. :Director: (Mutters angrily.) She told you her name...!? :Chloe: So, what’ll it be? :Director: You have no qualifications. :Chloe: Ma’am, with all due respect, I’ll have you know I just took out that entire gang by myself. ---- The camera switches between images of Amy, the director, Chloe and the Hourglass logo as Chloe gives a short monologue. :Chloe: So, I guess it’s really happening. There’s no turning back now, even if I wanted to. This new world is gonna take some getting used to, but I think I can figure it out. I’m going to prevent my future, no matter what it takes. But things aren’t what I prepared for. No way. I’ve got no team, no hope. Andrea, Ronny, Colin, Jack; I’m going to find all of them. There’s no telling when or where they could be. But hey, guess things just aren’t going my way lately. That's all gonna change. ---- A woman is in a pitch black room. Lightning illuminates her face briefly, revealing long golden hair and glasses. Category:Episodes Category:Ham's Articles Category:Codename: Hourglass